


Five Times Jim Kirk Thought He Might Not Be Completely Straight and the First Time He Acted on Those Thoughts

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Sexual Identity, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jim Kirk Thought He Might Not Be Completely Straight and the First Time He Acted on Those Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/4765.html?thread=13147805#t13147805) for the prompt "Five Times Jim Kirk Thought He Might Not Be _Completely_ Straight and the First Time He Acted on Those Thoughts"

**1:** Jerking another guy (or even other guys, plural) off didn't have to mean jack shit. Lots of guys did it. But they probably didn't enjoy doing it quite this much.

**2:** He was completely wasted. That's why he was blowing this guy (and probably doing a terrible job). Right?

**3:** He just liked being good at things, that was all. His first blowjob (giving, that was) had clearly been kind of a disaster, and so he was just going to keep practicing until he got it right. And then ... hell, he was probably gonna keep on practicing.

**4:** He was pretty sure he'd just checked that guy out. Like, looked at him with intent. That was new. Sure, he'd lend someone a hand or even suck someone off, but they came to him. He didn't go looking for it. Until now, apparently.

**5:** Holy crap, the familiar "you may be developing feelings, cut and run, get the fuck away from here" sensation was even scarier when it was about a guy. Shit shit shit. Feelings.

**And 1:** The bored-looking receptionist handed him the next PADD in the seemingly never-ending roster of Starfleet medical intake forms. This one was labeled "Sexual History", and he was too sick of all these bullshit forms to even crack a joke about how long this might take.

The very first blank was for sexual orientation. Jim took a deep breath, looked around the reception area where he'd so far spent most of his new life in Starfleet, and used the stylus to carefully type in "bisexual".


End file.
